The Pack
by BulletForYourDreams
Summary: Lay, Jack,Sam,Ember, Tyler and August are all teenage werewolves and have friends that are vampires, witches, and other werewolves from different packs  jacob . Can they survive some of life's worse challenges and a war?
1. Chapter 1

The pack was hanging out at my house when I heard Jack scream from the kitchen "Lay where are all your cookies?"

I rolled my eyes, jack was _always_ eating. Ember ran from the other room with wide eyes and a smile as he asked "there are cookies?" Ember was different, he was very immature yet when he needed to be he was mature. August, the only other girl in the pack was well, she wasn't just a wolf. She had witch in her and she also had other things, like dragon. She's super nice and she loves animals. Then, there's Tyler. He's very sarcastic and he's always calling Jack a hippo. Tyler and August are best friends. They have always been. Sam is the smartest kid I have ever known in my entire life. His school average is 97% but, he never makes good decisions. He sometimes is hiding from animal control or other times it's the cops. Sam is a great person and a good wolf to have in the pack but he's not the best person to have around if you need someone with street smarts. The last wolf in the pack is well…me. I'm Aleka but the pack calls me Lay. I'm the alpha, I know it's weird for a girl to be the alpha but, I'm the strongest (jack's jealous).

Today was no different from any other day, the pack was over and we were all getting ready to go hang out with _my_ friends. They all thought they would tag along while I hang out with _my_ friends. Figures. Ember was madly in love with one of my friends who, at the time, didn't feel anything for him but as a friend. He was in love with the dragon master/witch friend of mine, Rowan. Jack on the other hand secretly liked one of my friends, a vampire hybrid, Kailey. He would think about her 24/7, I would know…I can hear the pack's thoughts.

As we were headed over to meet them at rowan's mansion, we took a longer way to burn off some energy. We were going through the forest, obviously in our wolf forms. We were running when jack stopped and tyler smashed into him and then ember smashed into him. They were all on the ground, jack had heard something. August and I looked back and saw them. We stopped too. That's when I heard it, it was a different sound, nothing I had heard before. Very high pitched but also like a crying sound. It was coming from the north east. "you guys stay here, I'll be right back." I said to the pack.

"but lay- " I intereupted ember as he was trying to speak "stay here." I ran over to see what it was.

By a bush curled up was a little kid, he had to be about 6. When he saw me he wasn't scared at all, he had to be a wolf too, he actually came up to me and asked "mommy? Is that you?" I morphed into human form. I kneeled down so I was at his level. "no I'm not your mom, who are you?" he looked disappointed. He stared at the ground and said "my name is Spencer, I'm the son of Gloria and Nickolias" those names rang a bell in my head. I repeated them until I finally figured it out. Gloria and Nickolias! They were the alphas of the strongest pack out there. "where are they?" he started to cry.

"I don't know. Last I saw them was at the big fight. This big group of vampires came and it was a big war and they told me to go hide so I did, I even told them where I was hiding but they never came back for me." I tried to come in contact with Sarah; she was my friend from that pack. When I kept trying to reach her through our thoughts I kept getting the same response, I finally caught on. Sarah was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer looked lost and upset. I knew that his parents must have died. "C'mon Spencer, you can come hang out with us until we find your parents okay?" the little boy with the most stunning blue eyes finally looked up at me and said "okay. I like you, you make me feel safe." He came over and hugged me. At that moment, I felt like it was my job to protect this little guy no matter what. "Okay Spencer, lets see what you look like in wolf form." He smiled. "Okay!" he morphed and for only 6 years old, he was pretty big about the size of a regular wolf (when you're a full grown wolf your about 5-6 feet tall on all fours)

Spencer and I walked over to introduce him to the pack. August ran right over and said "oh my goodness! He is adorable! What's your name sweetheart?"

"My name's Spencer. What's your name?"

"I'm August. This is Ember and Jack. Sam is down there and Tyler is up there."

"Hi everyone" and at the same time they all said "hi kid"

"Alright guys, now that we all know each other, lets get going to rowan's house. She needs to hear about this one. And yes jack, Kailey will be there." We all morphed and started to run to Rowan's mansion.

By the time we got there Spencer was out of breath.

"you alright there Spence?" I asked

"yeah, and you gave me a nickname?" he looked happy that I had already taken to him.

"yeah. Wait, do you not like it?"

"no,no,no it's great!" he said with a huge smile. I smiled back as we were all walking up to rowan's front door. I let Spencer ring the door bell. Joey, rowan's legal guardian, opened the door and greeted us warmly "oh it's you guys! Good to see you all again! Come on in! I'll get rowan for you!"

"Thanks Joey" I said.

"ROWAN! YOU HAVE GUESTS!" he yelled.

"I'm comin' I'm comin' jeez keep your pants on!"

"hey rowan" I said with a giggle

"hey lay, who's this?" she asked pointing towards Spencer.

"his name is Spencer and he can't find his parents, so I'm gonna take care of him until we find them" I said winking and hinting to her that his parents had died.

"ohhh how nice of you Lay. Hi there spencer, how are you?"

"hi rowan, I'm good, a little tired but good"

Rowan smiled at spencer. We all walked up to rowan's room to figure out what's going on.

When we got up to rowan's room Kailey was already up there waiting for us. Jack was the first one to say anything "Hi Kailey! How's it going?" Kailey looked up from what she was doing and smiled at jack "hey jack, it's going good…you?"

"amazingly!" we all laughed because everyone knew they liked eachother.

I brought spencer into another room so he could play with some toys and so we could talk about his parents. "okay spencer, you stay here. Don't move"

"okay bye mom" I turned around and looked at him with a smile on my face. "oops I mean lay" I just kept walking, I actually liked being called mom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay enough with the flirting you two!" Kailey and Jack both shot a glance at me when I said that. "Alright don't bite my head off you two!" Jack growled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and began to talk about Spencer's parents. "okay you guys, he doesn't know his parents are dead. I'm going to tell him but I don't know when."

"well Lay I think you should tell him soon, have you tried to contact the rest of his old pack?" August asked

"yeah, they're all dead too. They were the strongest pack eever! And a group of vamps killed them in one shot! They were there and gone in a matter of an hour." I explained

"Well then they must have been on like steroids or something" Ember added. Well all turned our heads and started at ember like he was a moron. "yeah now lets talk about something that was more likely to happen." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

"okay then…Lay I really think you should take care of him, he really seems to like you." Rowan said "I think it would be good for you to have someone. Considering you live alone and all."

"thank you rowan" I said sarcastically

"oh your welcome!" I rolled my eyes. We heard Spencer start to cry I jumped up so quickly I could have pulled a muscle. I ran out to see what had happened.

"spencer! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked around but I couldn't see him. Everyone went to the doorway and Kailey said "Lay, you need to keep this kid. You know you feel something for him." I completely ignored her. All I cared about was finding spencer. "Spencer?"

"I'm over here mom"

"over where? Spencer where are you?"

"over here!" I turned the corner and found him with his leg stuck in the dumb waitor.

"spencer! How did this happen?"

"I wanted to see what it was and when I went to walk away and I tripped on the toy truck. It really hurts mom, make it stop hurting" he started to cry even harder.

"okay, stop crying, shhh, it will be okay. EMBER! GO GET ICE!" I shouted

"WHY ME!" ember yelled back

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW GO!" I held Spencer's hand. "okay spencer, I'm going to lift his up okay?"

"okay" he said in between sniffles. I lifted it up and I pulled him out from under it.

"are you alright?" he latched his arms around my neck and began to cry. I picked him up and carried him over to the couch and layed down with him curled up by my side.

Finally Ember came back with the ice. By that time we didn't need it anymore. Spencer was asleep and his leg was almost heeled. I managed to slip away while he was sleeping. I went back into Rowan's room. Everyone was starring at me like I said something super cute or something. "what? What are you starring at?" August was the only one who said something "LAY! You love spencer! YOU NEED TO KEEP HIM!" I rolled my eyes and said "you guys I'm not keeping him forever" inside I wanted to.

"LAY!" rowan ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt squished. "umm….rowan"

"oh yeah sorry" rowan stopped hugging me and then she said "poor spencer. God ember how long does it take to get ice?"

" I got lost, you house is HUGE!" ember said shrugging his shoulders.

"okay you guys, back to what's important here." I said

"right" Kailey said. We were in the middle of our conversation when it started to get dark. Jack said he was going outside for some air considering we had been in rowan's mansion all day. About five minutes after that Kailey went to the "washroom" they both went outside for a walk. "you ended up coming" jack said

"yeah, why would I wanna' miss out on a nice walk" Kailey smiled. Jack's heart felt like it was pounding right through his chest. Kailey reached out and grabbed Jack's hand. They both felt comfortable around eachother.

They were about eight kilometers away from rowan's mansion by the time they realized they even started walking. "Kailey, can I ask you something?"

"sure" Kailey looked deep into Jack's dark brown eyes when he spoke. "I usually don't ask people things this but, I really like you and well…you know what nevermind" Kailey stopped walking and turned to jack and kissed his lips softly. "Was that what you wanted to ask me?"

"how did you know?" Jack said with a grin


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Kailey started to walk home. "kailey, you know, your different"

"no really jack? I'm a vampire hybrid obviously I'm different"

"but like not like that. Your personality it's just, everything I'm looking for. I love how you know what I'm about to say and you can finish my sentences."

"what can I say, when you're good, you're good" they both laughed.

"c'mon hurry up you snail" Jack yelled as he was jogging ahead of Kailey. Kailey was using her puppy dog face while she said "I don't wanna run. Come back here with me pleeeeease" Jack knew he couldn't resist the puppy dog face so he went back to walk with her.

"fine" as he slowed down, Kailey sped up and ran full out.

"hey not fair!" Jack caught up to her quickly and grabbed Kailey by the waist and picked her up. "let me down!" Kailey squealed

"never!" jack shouted

he morphed and put Kailey on his back while he ran back to rowan's house. When they got back the pack had left and there was rowan and joey in the front room. Joey was in red high heels trying to teach rowan how to walk in them.

"umm… where's lay and the pack?" Jack asked.

"they left about an hour ago. Where were you?" Rowan explained

"um..out for a stroll." Kailey said laughing because jack was tickling her.

"alright we'll let you guys get back to...Umm...Whatever you guys are doing" Jack said as he reached for the door but Kailey stopped him. "you can't leave without a goodbye kiss can you?"

"no I don't think I can" he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Her heart was racing the entire time. "bye Jack"

"see you tomorrow Kailey"

"tomorrow?"

"yeah, we're gonna hang out tomorrow okay?"'

"okay! Bye"

"bye" he kissed her lips one last time before he left.

Jack walked back to lay's house in the dark. He felt like someone was following him. He turned around every few steps but no one was there. This went on for about thirty minutes before jack finally said "whoever is following me, I suggest you come out right now because I am very capable of doing same pretty harsh things to you"

A small man wearing a long black cloak came out of the bushes and said "you are apart of the pack that will help us all. The gods have blessed you"

"what the hell are you talking about man?" jack was more confused than he was in math class the day before. After that , the little man disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack ran back to Lay's house. He smashed open the door "LAY!LAY!LAY!"

"JACK! Shut up! Spencer is sleeping!" I yelled

"well im sor-ry! Jack said with attitude " but there was a midget wearing black who told me we were blessed by the gods! What the hell is all that about?"

"I have no idea! Call Kailey"

"fine I will" Jack stuck his tongue out at me and walked off towards the phone

"I was kidding" I shouted

" I don't care" he shouted form the other room

Jack dialed kailey's phone number, he had it memorized.

"hello?"

"hey Kailey"

"hi jack, didn't I just see you like thirty minutes ago? Not that I don't like talking to you"

"yeah but I have a question."

"uh huh?"

"what does it mean when someone says 'you have been blessed by the gods'?"

"umm… I think you should call rowan about that one"

"uggh fine"

"okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"okay bye Kailey goodnight"

"goodnight jack"

they both hung up the phone at the same time.

Jack went upstairs to my room where the computer is. He went on my msn to see if Rowan was online. Luckily she was. He asked her what it all meant and she told him it meant the gods are relying on The pack to save them but she didn't know from what. Jack signed off my msn and went home.

I sat there for about five minutes, watching Spencer sleep and thinking about his parents and how hard it must be for him. I was also thinking about how I really did want to be his mother and how his deep blue eyes were the gateway to his soul. I could look into them and know what he was thinking and how he really felt.

I ended up falling asleep there in his bed with him. When I woke up he was curled up under my arm. "spencer" I tried to wake him quietly. He woke up with a smile on his face "mom, can you make me pancakes?" I looked down to him

"is that what you want? Pancakes?"

"yes please!"

"okay! Do you want fruit or chocolate chips?"

"bananas!"

"alrighty then bananas it is!" As I was walking down the stairs to make Spencer's pancakes I noticed something. There was a paper on the wall. It had red smeared all over it. I took it off the wall and sniffed it… it was blood. I folded the paper up and put it in my pocket of my jeans and continued what I was doing.

When spencer and the rest of the pack were ready to go we headed back to rowan's house. I had to show them the paper. The pack had seen it I showed them while spencer was busy but now I had to show rowan.

When we finally got there we just walked in. Seto kept Spencer busy by playing poker with him. And Joey made us all cookies. The pack, rowan and Kailey went up to rowan's room. Ember asked rowan out but she shut him down. Kailey was sitting on jack, who was laying down on rowan's huge king size canopy bed.

"okay guys, focus. Who would put this on my wall.?"

" I don't know maybe a god.? Rowan suggested

"gee thanks rowan like we hadn't already thought of that" Tyler said sarcastically

"Well that ever it is it's out to get me" Said ember. Once again we all looked at him like he had three heads "ember, what are you talking about?"


	6. Chapter 6

"wow Ember, you haven't changed a bit" Jay said as she was standing in the doorway. Jay is Sam's girlfriend who was a very powerful witch but got her powers drained. Sam hadn't seen her in almost a month because she had to travel the world to track down a missing pendant.

"JAY!" Sam shouted as he ran up to her, picked her up and twirled her around.

"Sam" She kissed him as he put her down. "it's been way too long"

"I know" they spoke in between kisses. Finally they stopped after a long fifteen minutes.

"Lay!" she came over and hugged me "how are you?"

"I'm good Jay how about you?"

"doing okay" I smiled and she turned towards August.

"AUGUST!"

"JAY!" they hugged and left the room to catch up and Sam left with them.

At this point everyone was tired and Spencer wanted to go to the park.

"alright guys, I guess the discussion is over. I'm gonna' take spencer to the park."

"bye Lay" rowan said. Kailey and Jack were too busy making out to even notice Jay came or me leaving. "see yah later."

Spencer was so excited to go to the park. I could see not only in his wide smile but in his deep blue eyes. "Mom," he said as he took my hand " I'm glad you found me and that you let me call you mom. I know you probably didn't want to have a kid so early but I love you and I want to stay with you" I looked down at Spencer and saw that he was starring up at me with those big eyes and I knew that I loved him like a son. " I love you too Spencer."

By the time we had left the park it was almost dark. We were walking home when someone tapped my shoulder when I was walking. I turned around and there was Jacob Black from my old pack back in Forks. "Jacob?"

"yeah it's me" I had fallen in love with Jacob so I had to leave the pack and I came up here many years ago. Jacob held his arms out for a hug and I pretty much ran right into him. I had missed him so much and I always wished he would come to find me.

"Lay, I'm so sorry I hadn't come sooner." He looked into my eyes "aw man I missed looking into your eyes" Tears started to fall down from the eyes that he loved so much. "what's wrong lay? Don't cry I hate to see you cry"

"I, I just don't believe it's actually you. It can't be you, it's a trick isn't it" he held me tighter and said "no lay it's not a trick"

" I missed you so much Jacob" tears started to flow out of my eyes now my cheeks were soaked and I was wetting his shirt.

"you have no idea how hard it was for me back in forks without you" he said as he was still holding me.

"but I thought you didn't have feelings for me back, that's why Paul told me to leave"

"Paul told me you left because you didn't have feelings for me" I looked up at him and he looked back at me "he played us"

"like a piano" Jacob joked. I giggled as I looked down at our feet. He pulled my chin up to look at him and he kissed me. His lips softly touched mine, my heart racing a thousand beats per second. I felt Spencer tug at my shirt that's what brought me back to reality. I unlocked our lips and looked down to see spencer.

"what's wrong?" Jacob asked

"nothing it's just I have spencer to take care of, I'm sorry Jacob but I can't do this"

"what? What are you talking about Lay?" by that time the tears came streaming down my face again. "Jacob, I love you, I really do but I have to take care of Spencer and I doubt you want to help with that. I'm sorry" I turned around and started to walk home. Jacob ran up in front of me and kissed me again this time more passionately "Lay, I would do anything to be with you" I smiled and I hugged him.

"jacob, this is Spencer."

"hey spencer, my name is Jacob and I'm gonna be hanging out with your mom a lot now"

I giggled. He took my hand and whispered in my ear "your not his real mom are you?"

"no im not I found him. He's a wolf though" He walked back to my house Jacob and I hand in hand and Spencer running ahead. It was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got home it felt like finally I have a family I put spencer to bed said goodnight and turned out the light. "Lay you don't mind if I stay with you right?"

"no Jacob I don't mind" He smiled and kissed my lips.  
"where am I gonna' sleep?" I looked at him as I bit my lip. He chuckled "I love it when you do that" I looked into his eyes and asked "do what?" as I bit my lip again. I always did it without knowing. "when you bite your lip, I love it" i laughed

"why do you love it?"

"I don't know it just makes me wanna' kiss you" When he said that I blushed and looked down at my feet. He took my hand and said "Lay I love everything about you, the way you bite your lip, the way you laugh, your smile. Everything, just being around you makes my day worth living" I reached up to kiss him when our lips met my heart felt like it was going to break right through my chest.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. When I woke up, Spencer and Jacob were downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. When I came down rubbing my eyes just waking up I felt someone hugging my legs and someone holding my waist. I finally got my eyes to work to see Spencer hugging my legs and Jacob hugging my waist. "what's all this boys?"

"well mom, we thought you do so much for us, why not do something for you?"

"aww thanks bud that's so sweet" I turned to Jacob and saw him grinning "what?"

"your hair is a mess and you still look prettier than any girl I have ever seen"

"your hilarious" I said sarcasm in my voice as I put my hair in a pony tail. I sat down at the table to see a painting Spencer painted and flowers on the table. "You guys didn't have to do all this"

"but we wanted to" Spencer said as he ran around with his toy trucks.

"hey spencer you start school in a month! Are you excited?"

"NO! im staying home with you"

"I don't think so buddy, go get dressed we have to go get groceries"

"fine!" Spencer ran upstairs to change out of his pajamas.

Jacob sat there quietly for a long time before I broke the silence. "Jacob what's wrong?" he looked up from the table "huh what?" I got up from where I was sitting and went over to him "what's wrong?"

"nothing I'm fine"

"then why does it look like your about to cry?" his eyes were watery he blinked twice and then the tears started to come. "it's my dad, a month before I came here to see you he died. It was exactly one month ago today and when I was making breakfast with Spencer it reminded me of what me and my dad use to do for my mom"

"Jacob I'm so sorry" I held his hand and hugged him. He buried his head on my shoulder and cried. "it's okay." I tried to comfort him.

When Spencer came down stairs all ready to go Jacob straightened up. He went upstairs to get changed into some clothes he had brought in his backpack. I called Rowan while he was getting changed and explained to her what happened and if Spencer could come hang out with Seto again today.  
"Hey Row, could Spencer come hang out with Seto?"

"Sure why not?"

"thanks I'll drop him off in a few"

"okay see you then Lay bye"

"bye"

I hung up the phone and told Spencer. He was so excited to go and play poker with Seto. "Jacob we're going to go have some fun today to take your mind off things"

"where are we going?"

"you'll see!"

Seto was really mad when he lost a game of poker to a six year old.

"Child, you could not have won!" seto exclaimed

"well I did sorry mister!" Spencer said with a huge smile taking all the cookies in the middle of the table. Seto went to take some cookies back and Spencer smacked his hands "it's not nice to steal mister!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Lay where are we going" Jacob complained

"You'll see" I pulled him along as we were headed up to the forest where the rest of the pack was waiting to have a party.

"Okay you can take the blind fold off now" he untied the blind fold so quickly it was like a snap of your fingers. "SURPRISE!" everyone said at the same time. Some people like August, Jay and Rowan brought him little gifts. He actually smiled. "Thanks you guys, you really didn't have to do this" August came up to us and smile "but we wanted to."

Jack and Kailey, hand in hand, came over "hi, my name's Kailey." Kailey seemed like she didn't like Jacob. "Hey dude, my name's Jack nice to meet yah" jack and Jacob shook hands. Music was playing and everyone was having a good time except for Kailey. She came over to me and said "lay, that Jacob guy is no good. I saw him before and he wasn't doing good things"

"what are you talking about Kailey?"

"well when I went on 'vacation' I went to Forks Washington and well I saw Jacob there. I heard his friends say that that he was coming here to break your heart again and hopefully hurt you badly this time " I looked at Kailey tears were beginning in my eyes. "I'm sorry Lay, I didn't want to have to tell you that"

"no it's fine, I'm glad you did" I ran off for most of the party. After about an hour of standing there looking at him I left. I ran through the forest tears streaming down my face tears of anger and tears of sadness. I couldn't believe it. The guy I loved came back here to kill me. I ran back to rowan's house to get spencer.

When Spencer and I got home I locked the doors and told Spencer not to open them to anyone. I left Jacob's backpack outside on the front porch. When Jacob came home he was knocking on the door, pounding on the door. "LAY! Open the door! What's going on?" I went outside and looked him directly in the eyes. I wasn't going to let myself cry when I talk to him so I put on a strong face and let myself cry on the inside.

" I know what you said Jacob. I know why you came here"

" yeah I toldyou, I came here to see you"

"no you didn't"

"what are you talking about yes I did"

"NO JACOB YOU DIDN'T!" I shouted at him "YOU CAME HERE TO HURT ME ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"what? Who told you that?"

"that doesn't matter" this was the hardest part for me. "I think it's time you left and went home" I started to cry at this point I couldn't hold it in any longer. He tried to pull me in to kiss him but instead i pulled away. As much as I wanted to lean in I couldn't. "you need to leave."

"fine. I'll go, but I didn't come here to hurt you, I came here you be with you" I ignored what he said and turned to go inside. "Lay" I turned around to look at him one last time

"what Jacob?"

"I never said that. I would never do anything to hurt you. Lay, I love you" tears were pouring out of my eyes. "goodbye Jacob I think it's time you leave now" I couldn't watch as he walked away. I couldn't bare to watch. I went inside and shut the door behind me. I slid to the ground and cried as hard as I could. I wanted to let it all out; all the anger, all the frustration…everything.

The phone rang. "hello?" my voice was still shaky from all the crying.

"lay are you okay?" it was Kailey.

"no, Jacob just left" the tears came again. I couldn't help it I really was in love with him.

"I'm sorry Lay. What happened?" I couldn't believe she had no idea what happened she's the one who told me what he was planning!

"what do you mean what happened?"

"I mean what happened?"

"you remember at the party when you told me?"

"party? What party? And what did I tell you?"

"wait, you weren't at the party?" I was so confused.

"no I didn't go to a party all I remember is a dark place full of spiders"

"Kailey I got to go, I'll call you back later okay?"

"okay…?"

I hung up without saying bye. I grabbed spencer on my back and ran over to rowan's house immediately. I barged in the front door.

"ROWAN!"

"yeah?"

"is there such thing as someone or something that can take control of someone else's body and puts your soul in a dark place full of spiders?"

"yeah it's a witch demon thing called umm...oh what's her name Mariandias that's it mariandias!...why?"

"because I think she's on the loose and I think I just lost Jacob because of her. Can you watch Spencer I gotta' go find Jacob!"

"alright bye" I kissed spencer on the cheek and ran off. I ran as fast as I could I even got the pack to meet me. "Ember, Sam you guys go that way."

"got it" they responded

"august you come with me and jack, are you okay with going alone?"

"yeah I'm cool with that!"

"alright I'll see you guys back here in an hour if you find him or not got it?"

"got it!" We all split up trying to find Jacob. I had to find him before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

I saw jacob in the distance. "JACOB!" he turned around to look at me.

"what?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm so sorry" I walked closer towards him but with every step I took he took two more backwards. "Jacob, it was some demon thing trying to break us up I thought it was Kailey but it- "save it" he interrupted me "I don't wanna' hear it, I'm going home. The pack needs me there and clearly it's not working out here for me" I looked up into his brown eyes as the tears started to flow out of my eyes he softened up. "look lay, I'm sorry" as he whispered that his voice began to get softer and less harsh. I had to look away, if I looked at him any longer I would collapse. He came closer to me and held my hand. He took his thumb and wiped away my tears. "Lay, I understand, but something is coming back home. I need to be there, I'm really sorry" he kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I didn't want to let go. After almost ten minutes of us hugging he finally said "Lay, I have to go, I'm really sorry"

"it's okay, bye Jacob." He looked into my eyes as he said "lay, stop crying please, I can't seeyou like this. It kills me. I promise you, I will come back"

I couldn't help the crying. I loved him and now I had to watch him leave all over again.

"okay, but you have to promise me, you won't get hurt and you'll watch it around that Bella girl" I said with a chuckle.

"okay, I promise. Bye" he kissed me for the last time until we were to meet again. When he was running off I couldn't help but watch. Even August was crying. I turned to her

"c'mon August, it will be okay" we stood there for a while, both of us crying and hugging eachother.

"lay, are _you_ going to be okay?" I looked into her caring eyes

"of course I will be August, I'm the alpha, I'm always okay" we both started to laugh. And we started to walk back to meet the boys in the meeting place.

*sorry guys it's so short. But the next one will be longer and better. Promise! Remember to review!*


	10. Chapter 10

When we met the boys, they could all tell we had found him. They saw our eyes were red and puffy because of all the crying. "Lay, if he hurt you god better help him"

"Jack, it's fine, he had to go home. But thank you" I looked at him and he seemed all proud.

"hey no problem!" I laughed. "c'mon guys, lets go home. Let's order pizza. My treat."

"WOOHOO!" Ember shouted in the middle of the forest. It echoed all through, bouncing off trees and sending birds flying into the endless sky.

As we started to walk back Tyler had his arm around August's shoulder and her head was on his shoulder. She was still crying. "August, it will be okay, he'll come back" tyler said rubbing her shoulder. "but lay's was so heartbroken back there Ty, it hurt to see her that hurt" she said in between sniffles. "August, it hurts us all to see her like that. But, I promise you, she will be fine" August stopped walking and looked up into Tyler's eyes. "you promise?"

"one hundred percent" He said and she laughed. "okay now lets go get some pizza!"

when we got back to my house Jack had called Kailey over and Sam called Jay. Ember tried to call Rowan but, she didn't want to come she had to be the ref in Spencer and Seto's poker game. Spencer was having a sleep over at Seto's house so he could beat him at poker…again! They were all over. It was fun! Kailey and Jack snuck off at some point and we found them later on in the backyard…kissing away as usual. When it was time to order the pizza sam screamed "IM ORDERING!" Ember faught back "NO YOUR NOT GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW THE NUMBER EMBER!" sam shouted

"YES I DO YOU IDIOT NOW GIVE ME THE PHONE!" sam ran with the phone and locked himself in the bathroom so he could call "yes hello? I'd like to place an order for three extra large pizzas" As sam was ordering, Ember was breaking in through the window. He grabbed the phone from sam and said "yes I would like pepperoni, sausage, bacon, ham and all the other meat you have but no anchovies! Yes I want that on all the pizzas." Sam was pinned up against the wall by ember trying to say he wanted olives on his pizza but Ember had his hand on Sam's mouth.

When they finally came down stairs Sam looked mad and Ember wore a huge smile. "lemme guess, you tried to locked yourself in the bathroom" I said pointing at Sam "and you climbed in through the window and stole the phone and ended up winning?"

"yeah" Ember said all proud "yep" Sam said very annoyed.

*ding dong* the doorbell rang "PIZZA!" all the guys plowed into the door. They all grabbed the pizza at once and were fighting over it in the living room. I walked over paid the guy, got my change and shut the door "HEY YOU ANIMALS! GIVE ME THE PIZZA AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" all the guys stood up and handed me the pizzas in an orderly fashion. "Good. Now go sit down. Oh yeah and get plates!"

"aww man" Sam said "I hate plates"

'HA! Just for that your doing the dishes Sam"

"UGGGH!" he exclaimed.

"aww baby it's okay I'll help" Jay said winking.

"oohh gross!" all the guys said at once.

Everyone was having different conversations. When I looked around, I felt like here's my whole family except three people. I started to really miss Spencer and Rowan. I felt like crying when I thought that Jacob would be sitting right there beside my chair but now he's probably back in forks. "who wants dessert?" I asked trying to get my mind off things. "I DO!" all the guys shouted. "of course you guys do" august said giggling.

"okay chocolate or vanilla ice cream?"

"BOTH!" they all shouted before I even finished.

"fine" I served their ice cream and by the time I got to August they had all finished their dessert and were in the basement watching a movie.

An hour later I went down to check on the guys and they were all asleep including Jack. Ember's head was on Sam's butt, Tyler's arm was on Sam's face, and Jack's leg was on Tyler's head. Four huge guys all asleep on my L-shaped couch. It was hilarious. I took a couple pictures to show them in the morning. I grabbed a few blankets, put them on them and turned off the TV. When I went back upstairs the girls were all leaving.

"august, you can stay too if you want" I told her

"nahh, I gotta' get home to do a couple things. I'll see you tomorrow though Lay. Bye"

"bye august" one by one they all left. Saying goodbye and taking some of the pie I had served them.

When I was getting ready for bed I heard something outside. So I looked out my window and saw a vampire trying to eat a human. I jumped out the window, morphing as I jumped, right onto the vamp's back. He fell to the ground. He put up a good fight. The girl ran as we faught. In the end I had the vampire pinned to the ground and that's when I cracked his neck. He poofed into dust and blew in the wind. "Well that was odd" I thought to myself. I shook it off and went inside. Luckily no one else saw anything.

I went inside to lock all the doors. I put the left over pizza in the fridge for the guys in the morning. I couldn't get Jacob's dark brown eyes out of my mind. As much as I wanted him out of my head at the moment I couldn't get him out. I missed him so much. He just got here a couple days ago and then he left this afternoon. I felt like something was telling me he was coming back or something. Like that vampire attack was a sign that Jacob was coming back. I felt like he was hurt, and needed my help so he was coming back here to hide. I don't know why I was thinking these thoughts. I started to get scared. So I quickly brushed my teeth and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up to Ember and Jack arguing over who's going to get the last slice of pizza. "will you two SHUT UP! LAY IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sam shouted. I got out of bed and walked down stairs half asleep. "good morning guys." I snatched the pizza out of Jack's hand right as he was about to take a bite. "hey I was gonna' eat that!"

"Jack you're about to eat everything you hippo!" Tyler shouted back. We all heard something. Like someone walking on the back deck. "lay go look out the window. I just sat down" ember said from across the table. Being the only one with the guts to go I walked over to look out the window. There, standing outside my house on my deck was Jacob. I gasped and ran over to open the back door. "JACOB!" I ran over to him. He held me in a hug before he said anything. "Lay, something is coming. I'm here to warn you" He kissed my eagerly. He held my waist so tightly and secure I felt safe and as if nothing he was about to say could worry me. "Lay, this is serious. Something is coming"

"what? What's coming?" I looked into his deep brown eyes, but instead of being filled with warmth they were worried and pleading for me to listen. "the demon thing you talked about taking over Kailey's body, it's coming but it's taken over more than just Kailey. It's made a whole army. They're coming" I froze.

"what are you talking about?" I didn't believe what he said.

"Lay, a war is breaking out back home. I had to come to warn you" I looked away. A took a few steps back from his reach. "Lay?"

"I have to go, you can come too but I have to go now!" I morphed right there in my PJ's and all. "okay I'm coming" he said, "but first, change back into my girlfriend so I can kiss her" I looked at him and changed back.

"your girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend?" he kissed my lips and it comforted me.

"of course you are" I bit my lip when he said that "there you go again doing that. It just makes me want you more" I laughed and said "well then come get me" I changed back into wolf form and ran off towards Kailey's house.

When we got to Kailey's house she already knew what we were talking about. She told us "I've seen it all before. If it is what you said it is Jacob, then it's bad."


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob turned to me and looked worried. Kailey had a scared expression on her face too. They both looked at me as I stared back I was coming up with a plan. "let's just wait a few days and see what happens" they both nodded in agreement.

Before long, days turned into weeks and Jacob still stayed with me. "Jacob, don't you need to get back? Doesn't the pack need you?" I asked him one morning while I was getting ready for the day. "nah, they'd come for me if they did" there was something about the way he said that, like he didn't want to go back as if something was wrong back at home. "are you sure?" I asked.

"yes I'm sure, everything is fine Lay, I know what your thinking. Nothing is wrong. I swear"

"okay…" I kissed him, walked out of the room and left it at that.

Jacob sat in the room, sitting on the bed and starring at the floor "I cannot believe I just lied to her like that" he thought to himself "why couldn't I just tell her what's going on? Why didn't I just tell her!" when he went downstairs he saw me eating my cereal. He walked into the dinning room "hey lay, sorry I've been all secretive lately" he said as he kissed the top of my head. "it's alright, can you just tell me what's going on?"

He took a deep breath and said "well, the um… well the pack back home, they didn't want me coming around you anymore. They said you would just bring bad things to them and me" I turned around and looked at him.

"so, what does that mean?" I asked him hoping he would say something good.

"I told them that, I don't stop them from being with the girls they loved, why are they stopping me from being with you"

"and they said…?"

"leave." My eyes widened in shock. As I stared at him he stared back when finally be broke the silence "Lay, I couldn't not see you again. I had to come back"

"no, no, no, Jacob you have to go back. They need you there." I stood up and went into the kitchen. "no they don't lay." I looked him directly in the eyes and his looked warm and comforting, I didn't want him to leave, but I knew that I had to convince him, for his pack's sake.

"Jacob, you have to go"

"no I don't Lay, I need to stay here with you" just the thought of him leaving again hurt me. But I had to try to get him to help his pack but I would try later.

"okay fine, you can stay" I said playfully. "I'm going out with Rowan and Kailey. I'll see you when I get home"

"bye, bring home something to eat I'm starving"

"figures" I said rolling my eyes as I walked out the door.

As me, Kailey and Rowan walked through the mall (which was only for witches, wolves and things of that manner) we picked up a few things. "You guys, this war sounds bad" Rowan said as she munched on a granola bar.

"no really rowan" Kailey said sarcastly.

"guys, enough already. Enough with the war, forget about it. Now, lets go get some more stuff before my wallet burns a hole right through my purse!" I said as we all started to laugh. "hey you guys, guess what?" rowan shouted clapping her hands. Kailey and I looked at eachother with expressions like 'oh god what now' on our faces we both said at the same time "what rowan?"

"I'm bringing my dead brother back to life tonight! That's why I bought all this stuff!" she said while a huge smile spred across her face. Kailey and I looked at her like she had sixteen heads. "huh?"

"my brother, his name is Noah and I'm bringing him back to life tonight, he died when he got hit by a car, but now he's going to be alive again!" me and Kailey just stared at Rowan like she was crazy!


	13. Chapter 13

The phone rang, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"LAY!"

"rowan?"

"LAY! IT'S ALIVE!"

"what? What's alive, what are you talking about?"

"NOAH! HE'S ALIVE!" I looked at the phone with the same expression I would give rowan if she were standing infront of me, like she's a nut job.

"what the hell?" Jack said from another phone. He picked it up and was listening in on our conversation.

"JACK?"

"rowan?"

"oh my god" I muttered to myself.

"anywho! My brother is now back from the dead" rowan said casually.

"WHAT!" jack exclaimed. "I worry about you sometimes"

Jack hung up the phone and let me and Rowan talk.

"well, rowan I got to go"

"okay. Tell the rest of the pack to come meet my new brother."

"yeah, sure I'll do that" I hung up the phone and got back to what I was going, making dinner for Jacob and Spencer.

After dinner I was cleaning up when August walked in. "hey Lay"

"hey August!" August always cheered me up when I was bored.

"wanna' go meet rowan's new brother?"

"sure" I quickly put the dishes away and we headed off to Rowan's house.

We walked in and saw a guy about our age, 18, standing in the corner. He had aqua hair and he looked scared. "aaugust, go talk to him, you have a way with people" I whispered.

"fine" August slowly walked over to the guy. "hi, my name is August, what's your name?"

The guy looked up at her. "my…my name is Noah" I gasped.

"you're noah?"

"yes..why wouldn't I be?" he seemed confused.

"oh nevermind. Well, you two talk, I'll be with rowan." I ran off to find rowan.

"so, Noah…" August tried to make conversation.

"yes?"

"You…you were dead and now you're like not anymore?"

"Um…I guess you could say it like that" they both giggled. August sat down beside him and explained to him that she's a wolf/witch/psychic/whatever the heck she is.

"what? None of that stuff exists!" August gasped and looked offended. "it doesn't exist…right?"

"of course it exists. I exist don't I?"

"well, yes" Noah scratched his head. "but it is not possible for you to be those things. They do not exist!" August lost her patience. She got up and left the room to find me and rowan.

"Rowan! Your brother is very rude!" August came in pouting.

"August, he was just brought back to life, how do you think he would be?"

"well…a little more grateful that I tried to befriend him. But noo! Someone has to be stuck up and rude saying that I don't exist and that we don't exist and there's no such thing as witches!"

"AUGUST! YOU TOLD HIM!"

"yeah…? Why wouldn't I?"

"because he's a random person you have never met before. He knows nothing about us"

August looked confused "huh?"

Rowan went on and explained that Noah was brought up in a house that didn't believe in anything magical. Rowan on the other hand was brought up in a different household where things like magic and dragons and werewolves and vampires exist. August finally understood what rowan was talking about. We were there for only about an hour before I had to get home.

"Guys, I gotta' go. I'll talk to you later August. Bye rowan" I left the house and went back home. It was dark and I was walking home alone. I heard someone walking behind me so I turned around quickly. "Jack?" it was jack walking behind me. He looked hurt. He was holding his arm and as I looked closer he was bleeding. "Lay, I need your help. I'm hurt and I don't know how badly but I think it's pretty bad" I quickly walked over to him.

"Jack, what happened?" I walked over to him and looked at his arm. It was bad, it looked like he had glass all stuck in his arm. "c'mon, lets go under a street light so I can see better" we walked over to a street light as I examined his arm. "Jack, you have glass stuck in your arm." I said as I pulled pieces out. "What happened?" I asked it seemed like every time I pulled out a piece of glass another one would appear.

"well, I was at the store trying to buy something for Kailey when a vampire came into the store and started a fight with me. I didn't even know the guy and I didn't wanna' make a scene so I tried to ignore him. It really pushed me over the edge when he said 'hey wolf boy what's the matter? Your GIRL alpha got you all cooped up?' I pushed him out of my way as I was walking out of the store when he came back over and pushed me out the window. Obviously, I used my arm to cover my face and then…this happened" he said pointing to his arm. If he were to be in wolf form when it had happened, it would be healed by now, but because he was in human form it's going to take a normal human length.

I ripped the sleeve off my long sleeved shirt and wrapped it around his arm, luckily I had a sweater on. As I wrapped it around his arm the blood with soak through. I ripped off the other sleeve and put it on. "Lay you didn't have to ruin your shirt like that"

"Jack it's fine don't worry about it" he looked down at me and said "thank you…I knew you would be the one to help, Lay I'm so glad you're the alpha, you always know what to do" Out of all the years I have been alpha, Jack had never told me he was happy he wasn't alpha and I was. "thank you, that's really nice of you but you don't have to say that"

"but lay, I actually mean it, if I were the alpha I wouldn't know what to do…ever! I don't even know how to do the groceries, unlike you I live with my grandparents and they do it all for me. I could never live alone like you do" Jack's dad died when jack first morphed, he was standing too close and jack killed him instantly by accident. His mom blamed him and disowned him so he went and lived with his grandparents. They always told him it wasn't his fault but jack never forgave himself. When he finally found Kailey the part in him that had felt so much pain and guilt was finally filled. He didn't feel as much pain and her presence makes him feel better.

I called jack's grandpa, and he came and got him. I continued my walk home, in the dark, by myself. I looked up at the stars and moon as I walked home. Something wasn't right. The shape of the moon seemed suspicious. I tried to remember what my grandpa had told me about when the moon was shaped this way but I couldn't. Like something was blocking that memory from coming into my head. I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. At the time I didn't know that one little thing would soon turn into something huge.


	14. Chapter 14

When I got home Jacob was waiting for me. "where have you been, I went to talk to you and you just weren't there?" he said as he hugged me. I rolled my eyes and said "I was with my friends."

"oh, well you go tell Spencer that"

"oh crap!" I had forgotten about Spencer and his bedtime story. I ran up the stairs and into Spencer's room. The lights were off and he was sound asleep. I went back down stairs trying to comprehend what happened he would never go to sleep without me there with him telling him nothing will happen to anyone while he sleeps. "How did you do that?"

"do what?" Jacob raised an eyebrow and smirked as he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. "you know! You got Spencer to go to sleep without me there"

"oh yeah" he said smiling as if he had forgot and just remember. I punched his arm. He rubbed it as he said "ouch! That was rude and uncalled for"

"it was totally called for! You stole my position!" I pouted and walked away. He ran up to me and said "Lay, I didn't take your position! He loves you more than anything! I just convinced him to go to bed and he did." i turned around and walked back up to my room. I lied down in my bed and fell asleep.

Jacob was downstairs sitting at the dinning room table. "oh my god why did I do that" he said out loud. "I'll be back before the morning" Jacob got up and left. He went to Jack's house. The doorbell rang and an old man answered the door. "hi, is Jack here?"

"no sorry son, he left about five minutes ago"

"oh, okay thanks" Jacob left the door way and walked down the street dragging the heels of his shoes as he walked. "I don't understand the big deal, I just made him go to sleep" Jacob thought to himself. As Jacob continued to walk he came across a pendant on the ground. It was shaped like a howling wolf. "Ironic" Jacob said raising his eyebrows.

He continued walking down the street when he heard someone scream. He ran over to see what happened. A girl was being attacked by a vampire. He ran over and cracked the vampire's neck. The vampire puffed into into dust and blew away in the wind.

"thank you so much!" the girl said with her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"no problem" Jacob said as he was about to walk away. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to look at her "where are you going? You saved my life aren't you gonna' come back to my house?" she said winking.

"no, I'm not going to your house, I'm in a serious relationship" he said as he lowered his eyebrows.

"I can change that" she said licking her lips slowly and grabbing his hand. Jacob pulled his hand away "don't touch me"

"why not tough guy" she said touching his arms. "don't you like this?" she continued as she rubbed her hand down his body. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "Stop! Don't _touch me!_" he shouted. The pressed her body against his "the more you push me away, the more I want to be near you" Jacob called to me through our thoughts. I was asleep but I could hear him, I saw him in my dream screaming to me to come to him. I still didn't wake up.

"c'mon muscle boy, just come back to my house stay for a couple hours have a little fun and then you can leave." She said looking at jacob's lips.

"I swear, get away from me" he said pulling away and walking in the other direction. She tried to pull him towards her when she tripped him and he fell to the ground. She pretended to fall on him too. She hungrily kissed his lips. He didn't kiss her back but she didn't seem to care. He pushed her off and she went flying and smashed into the wall of a house. "sorry" he said sarcastically and ran off.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jacob walked through the door I was standing in the kitchen. I was looking for something to eat when he came running in and held me in a bear hug. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm hugging you. And you do know that I would never hurt you right?" I sniffed his shirt and he smelled like perfume. I pulled out of his hug and turned to him. "why do you smell like perfume?"

"Long story" he said as he turned in the other direction. I spun him around to look at me.

"Jacob, why do you smell like perfume?"

"Lay, I didn't do anything. It was this girl she wouldn't leave me alone after I, I killed a vampire trying to attack her and she was all over me"

"I don't want to hear it. You can leave."

"Lay! C'mon! not this again, why are you always so like guarded. You won't let anyone get too close before you let a little thing push them away!" he yelled back at me.

"Jacob get out!" I yelled back at him pointing towards the door.

"Lay, you're freaking out about _nothing_! _Nothing_ happened" he looked into my eyes as he said it. I looked away towards the door as I said "Jacob, I don't let people too close because _this_ happens! I let them get too close then they hurt me, they lie to me Jacob."

"I'm not lying!" He said with the look so serious on his face. As he walked closer towards me I took a step back.

"This, is your last chance Jacob. But, tonight, you're sleeping downstairs on the couch!" He came up to me and held me close to him. As he kissed my forehead I was thinking "why did I give him a second chance?"

"lay, I love you…" I didn't respond. I turned around and walked back upstairs.

The next morning I woke up to a banging at my front door. Pounding. Sleepily, I went and opened the door. A really big girl was standing there, about my age.

"um…hi?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Where's Spencer?" He said inviting herself in.

"Why does it matter?" I said pushing her slightly out of my house. Spencer walked down the stairs and saw the girl in the doorway.

"Michaela? How did you find me…I thought you guys all died!"

"Spencer! Everyone else is well… dead but I'm not! You're going to come home with me" Spencer stopped and looked at me. He came closer and took me by the hand and said

"I don't wanna' go" He spoke slowly as he continued "I have a new mommy now, and a new family and a new pack. I'm happy here" Jacob came upstairs to see what was going on. He came up behind me and asked through our thoughts who she was. I answered with all that I knew.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Michaela, Spencer's sister." Jacob looked at me, he knew I didn't want Spencer to go. He took my other hand and told me, through our thoughts,

"It's okay Lay, I won't let him go" he said trying to comfort me.

"Jacob, he should go though it's his real family." I spoke out loud and said "Spencer, be good and go get your things. It's okay…I'll see you again" He looked at me confused and curious as to what I was meaning.

"mum, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you"

"I want you to stay too but, this is your sister…don't you want to live with her?"

"no" he responded and a half smile spread across his face.

"Spencer, go get your things now!" Michaela cut in. Spencer walked up to his room with his head down starring at the floor. I felt the rage against this girl burning inside of me and Jacob could sense it too.

"Calm down lay" He said through our thoughts. "Don't hurt her" I started to breathe a bit heavier. He took his other hand and placed it on my shoulder as if to be holding me back. Michaela could probably sense it too, that's why she had a stupid smirk on her face.

When spencer came down the stairs with his little backpack full of things I went over and hugged him.

"Spencer, no matter what or who your with, I will always be here for you okay?"

"And you will always be my mommy" He said starting to cry. He cuddled his face into my shoulder.

"Wrap it up here folks it's a long way home!" Michaela barked. I rolled my eyes when I was about to snap Jacob cut in

"How about you step outside a bit?"

"Whatever" Michaela replied. Spencer pulled away and said

"Please don't make me go" I had to look away because looking into his sad little eyes killed me. "You have to" He stood up and walked off.

"Wait, don't forget your jacket!" I said grabbing it off the doorknob.

"thanks mom" Michaela looked at me like I was stupid.

"why do you call her mom?" She barked at him

"because I do" he said as he walked down the front steps. I could feel like I was about to cry and Jacob knew it. He wrapped his arms around me as we watched Spencer leave.


End file.
